User talk:Lolwhut13375
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lolwhut13375 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 17:20, December 19, 2012 Hey, thanks for the honesty. I love reading creepy pasta, but when it comes to writing them I am just horrible. But I do at least make an attempt to use grammar. Burning mah face... at night (talk) 02:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Messages on talkpages Please do not write on a vandal's talk, asking for/demanding their bans. This only gives them the attention they crave so much. If you wish for a user to be banned, leave a message on an admin's talkpage. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 03:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't know what the procedure is, like I said on my user page I am completely new to the Wikia system. Lolwhut13375 (talk) 04:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reviewing the pasta :) I agree mostly, the buildup came out pretty well but I had a hard time making real scares. SuperShepherd52 (talk) 12:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) This is wAtSoNWARRIORrInGbEaRer1313, the author of "Frodo.exe", and I saw your note on putting my story on a trollpasta wiki. Ask my permission first before you say something like that, and BTW, I DON'T give my permission. Tough teetees, pal. If a story is deemed to be hilarously awful (it doesn't have to be a Troll Pasta, either), we can add it to Trollpasta Wiki, and no permission is required. And once it's on there, it'll STAY there forever (we lock pages to protect them from vandalism) unless you come to me or LOLSKELETONS with a darn good appeal (I'm thinking of making a "Removal Appeal" page, similar to this wiki's Deletion Appeal.) Besides, if no one learned to laugh at thier mistakes, where would we all be? [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 17:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) +1 to Fur. Also, for god's sake use the 4 tildes! Lolwhut13375 (talk) 17:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC)